All About Him
by Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora
Summary: Astaga… aku kira, aku butuh penterjemah paling hebat yang bisa menerjemahkan bahasa hatiku saat ini. SASUSAKU always/ DONT LIKE DONT READ/ Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Pasti ada typo meski udah di cek berkali-kali!, abal, gaje, semerawut, dari judulnya aja aneh. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! OOC, AU. NO FLAME!**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Friendship, general**

**Rate : T **

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sikap si Ayank yang cool abizzz…. Hahaii :D *kapan lg muji2 pacar sndri… wkwkwk:P**

**Summary : **, . ? ! = happy : ))

**Disclaimer : ANTON OKTORA? Hah? Nama si Ayank tuh?*buagh bigh duarr* -dilemparin bom Molotov ama Kakang Masashi- gomen kang *bungkukin badan* yapp… semua tokoh yang ada dicerita ini hak milik kakang MASASHI KISHIMOTO but semua ide cerita ini adalah murni buah pikiran dari Chanidtha Oktora… : ))**

"**, . ? ! = happy : ))"**

**Chapter 1 : Dia^^**

**Sakura's Pov**

Aku Sakura Haruno murid kelas 2 SMA di sebuah sekolah swasta di kota Konoha, Amaikagakuen itulah nama sekolahku. Aku hanya gadis biasa. Aku sedang bingung dengan apa yang hatiku rasakan sekarang, sejak hari itu, setiap hari aku merasa semua nafasku sesak! Entahlah karena apa? Aku sendiri lelah dengan semua yang terjadi padaku belakangan ini, aku merasa jantungku sakit sekali seolah-olah ada yang menancapkan beribu-ribu pedang disana, hingga sakit itu sangat terasa. Aku akan bercerita tentang aku dan dia, dia itu siapa? Dia itu orang yang membuat nafasku sesak saat dia ada didekatku, dia yang membuat mataku tak bisa berkedip saat mataku menangkap bayangnya, sungguh… ini perasaan yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya, ini perasaan yang tak bisa aku kendalikan, ini perasaan yang tak bisa aku tunda, aku akan memulai cerita ini dari pertemuan pertamaku dengan DIA.

**Flashback**

"Saku-chan, mau pulang bareng?" Ajak Ino, sahabatku sejak TK, yahh… hari ini aku tak membawa kendaraan ke sekolah.

"Hum… aku ingin naik bus saja hari ini, maaf ya." Jawabku halus menolak ajakannya, yah.. hari ini aku ingin naik bus.

"Saku…" Sepertinya sahabatku ini sedikit kecewa dengan tolakanku tadi, terlihat di wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino, jangan khawatir." Jawabku menenangkan hatinya, aku tau dia pasti mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya… aku duluan… da sayang…haha." Akhirnya senyum itu merekah lagi di wajahnya.

"Da… cinta…" Jawabku sambil tertawa pula.

Mobil Ino melaju kencang didepanku, entah kenapa hari ini aku malas untuk pulang kerumah, aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat yang bisa tenangkan hatiku, aku sedang terkena syndrome malas pulang… hehe… apa ada penyakit seperti itu? Haha… mungkin saja ada, inilah gejalanya, sama seperti yang kurasakan sekarang.

Aku berdiri di sebuah halte bus yang tak jauh dari sekolahku, mungkin aku harus bersabar menunggu bus datang.

Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak, terasa berat untuk bernafas, ada apa denganku Kami-sama? Kenapa perasaanku begini? Mataku tidak bisa berpaling dari makhluk itu, makhluk yang biasa disebut 'laki-laki' yang kini berdiri diseberang jalan tepat sehadapan dengan tempatku duduk sekarang, laki-laki berambut emo dengan gaya seperti pantat ayam, entah itu memang mode jaman sekarang atau hanya gaya khasnya, dia berdiri santai bersandar pada tiang penunjuk arah jalan.

Kami-sama… dia menoleh padaku, Kami-sama… mata itu seolah menyedotku masuk kedunia yang tak ku kenali, dunia yang penuh bunga bermekaran dimana-mana… Kami…apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku menikmati tatapan tajam itu, dia benar-benar membuat hatiku tak karuan, ingin aku palingkan wajahku agar tali yang mengikat pikiranku dan dia terlepas, tapi aku tidak bisa, benar-benar sulit, semakin aku mencoba melepas pandanganku, semakin aku sulit terlepas dari pandangannya. Shitt! Kenapa aku jadi begini? Siapa saja tolong lepaskan tali yang terikat ini, tolong…. Jika tidak segera mungkin jantungku akan meledak! Kami-sama… dia tersenyum padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus membalas senyuman itu? Kami… hentikan semua ini!

_Brrmm…_

Sebuah bus tepat berhenti didepanku, aku merasa lega karena ikatan itu telah terlepas, dengan bercucuran keringat aku berdiri, masuk kedalam bus, celingukan mencari kursi kosong untuk duduk, hingga aku menemukan tempat kosong segera mungkin aku duduk disana.

Huuahh… teriak ku dalam hati atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. Jantungku masih terasa deg-degan, aku mencoba mengatur nafasku seperti semula, mengelus keningku dengan tissue yang biasa aku bawa kemana-mana, tubuhku mulai normal kembali, nafasku pun tak terengah-engah lagi sudah seperti sedia kala.

Aku duduk santai dikursi ini sambil mendengarkan Ipod kesayanganku.

'Hum… I like this song' Kata hatiku saat lagu yang sedang ku dengar adalah lagunya 'Alicia Keys – If I Aint Got You' lagu yang menurutku sangat bagus. Tiba-tiba waktu istirahatku terganggu, saat handphone-ku bergetar di kantung bajuku. Sebuah pesan telah masuk dihandphone-ku.

**From : Ino ^^**

**Kyaaa… sayang… dimana kau? Aku didepan apartemen-mu… cepat pulang suamiku… haksszz haksszz =D XD**

**24/11/2010 14.50**

Hahaha… dasar Ino, ada-ada saja idenya untuk membuatku tertawa. Ino, jika menyebut namanya aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali masuk TK Konoha, hari pertama aku bertemu dengan Ino.

Waktu itu, aku baru masuk kelas 0 di TK Konoha, aku takut sekali untuk bersekolah disitu, karena aku merasa tidak mempunyai teman yang ku kenal. Saat itu, aku sedang berdiri di depan kelas berwarna Pink seperti warna lembut rambutku, aku berdiri sendiri di sana, tanpa ada yang menemaniku, ingin sekali aku menangis saat itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada seorang murid perempuan yang menghampiriku sambil berkata,

"_Rambutmu seperti warna es krim, kalau begitu, kau harus jadi temanku… ok."_

Saat mendengar ucapan Ino saat itu, aku merasa tenang, Ino-lah teman pertamaku… dari kejadian itu juga persahabatan kami terus terjalin hingga sekarang. Sepertinya kami memang berjodoh untuk terus bersahabat, sayangnya untuk soal percintaan aku kalah beberapa langkah didepannya, karena sejak SMP kelas 2 Ino sudah punya pacar yang bernama Shikamaru Nara, cowok tercuek di Sayaka Junior high School tapi juga termasuk deretan cowok cakep di sekolah.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, aku segera membalas pesan singkat dari Ino,

**To: Ino^^**

**Hahaha… tunggulah sayang, aku segera pulang. XD**

**24/10/2010 14.53**

Tak lama kemudian bus yang aku tumpangi berhenti tepat di halte yang berada didekat apartemenku, dengan segera aku turun bersama beberapa orang lainnya yang juga ingin turun di halte ini.

Tiba-tiba…

Mataku mulai tertarik lagi pada pandangan yang ada di depanku, agak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang tetapi entah kenapa? Aku merasa sosok itu begitu dekat. Kami-sama… perasaan yang muncul beberapa menit lalu muncul lagi sekarang, apa ini Kami-sama? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mata onyx itu menarikku lebih dalam lagi dari waktu yang tadi, aku seolah berada ditempat yang tak berpenghuni, hanya ada sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri cuek didekatku, sesosok laki-laki yang menarikku dengan tatapan tajam yang dingin itu, apa yang terjadi padaku?

Perlahan pori-pori dahiku mulai membesar dan siap untuk menembakkan peluru keringat jagung yang kan membanjiri seluruh ruang wajahku, tubuhku mulai bergetar, jantungku mulai tak terkendali lagi, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tapi ini benar-benar menyiksaku.

Tidak…

Aku salah, ini bukan menyiksaku, tapi membuatku berangan ke alam jauh yang tak ku ketahui, perasaan ini tak pernah kusadari akan hadir dalam gema hatiku, perasaan apa ini? Perasaan yang membuatku penasaran dengan sosok yang telah menarik hatiku jauh dari kenyataan.

Kami-sama…

**Deg**

Ah, benarkan apa yang kukatakan? Jantungku telah aktif untuk meledakkan semuanya… meledakkan apa yang sebenarnya ada dihatiku, Kami… lepaskan aku dari derita kenikmatan atas gema hati yang tertaut entah karena apa?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk melangkah kedepan, untuk segera masuk kedalam gerbang besar pintu masuk apartemenku, langkahku benar-benar berat sekali, seolah tertahan oleh biusan mata onyx yang indah itu.

'Siapa dia?'

Hatiku mulai berani membuka pertanyaan yang sedari tadi tertahan dalam kebisuan pikiran.

"Saku-chan… kok bengong disitu? Ayo masuk… kau ini lupa ya? Hari ini kau sudah janji untuk belajar bersamaku, ternyata instingku kuat, makanya aku kesini ." Ino yang tiba-tiba datang menyadarkanku.

Kami… untuk kedua kalinya kau selamatkan aku dari siksa kenikmatan ini, terima kasih.

"Hee.. baiklah." Jawabku sambil berjalan menuju nya, setelah agak jauh, aku menoleh lagi kebelakang untuk melihat sepasang mata onyx yang dari tadi menyedot perhatian duniaku, tapi sayang aku kurang beruntung, dia tak terlihat lagi. Sedikit kecewa, tapi ya sudahlah, semoga bisa bertemu lagi.

Hah?

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku yang berharap ketemu lagi dengan nya? Aneh…

**-TBC-**

.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *triak2 gajee* -gubrak- nabrak po'on jambu- T_T

Gimana?

Bagus or..?

:(

A/N: Mohon rifyunya ^^

Arigato^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Pasti ada typo meski udah di cek berkali-kali!, abal, gaje, semerawut, dari judulnya aja aneh. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! OOC, AU. **

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Friendship, general**

**Rate : T **

**Sebenarnya chapi 2 ini masih belom siap publish, krn Cha masih mikir tentang cerita ini, *plaaakk* di gampar massa #kaburrrrr ke Jerman**

**Semoga ceritanya masih tetap nyambung, hehe… amiiin ^^**

**Summary : **Astaga… aku kira, aku butuh penterjemah paling hebat yang bisa menerjemahkan bahasa hatiku saat ini.

**Disclaimer : ANTON OKTORA? Hah? Nama si Ayank tuh?*buagh bigh duarr* -dilemparin bom Molotov ama Kakang Masashi- gomen kang *bungkukin badan* yapp… semua tokoh yang ada dicerita ini hak milik kakang MASASHI KISHIMOTO but semua ide cerita ini adalah murni buah pikiran dari Chanidtha Oktora… : ))**

**All About Him**

**#Chapter 2 : Hmm… Ini? –Cinta-?**

**Sakura's POV**

"Ra… Sakura… bangun dong… dah siang nih, mau kesekolah gak? Gue tinggal loh." Kata Ino sambil membangunkanku.

"Hoaamm… aku malas sekolah, ngantuk banget Ino…" jawabku malas, karena sebenarnya aku memang lagi malas.

"Sakura… loe harus sekolah.. ayoo bangun.." Ino terus-terusan teriak padaku.

"Iya-iya," ujarku dengan mata masih mengantuk.

"Ya udah, kenapa masih bengong? Buruan mandi sana, ada ujian sama Kakashi senpai hari ini." Kata Ino mengingatkanku.

"Hah? Yang benar? Ujian apa? Astaga… aku lupa!" mataku terbelalak saat Ino berkata ada ujian hari ini, dengan secepat kilat aku mengambil handuk dan buru-buru mandi.

Ah, aku sudah di kamar mandi, sebuah ruangan yang menurutku amat nyaman untuk aku singgahi berlama-lama. Aku mulai menanggalkan satu persatu pakaianku, dari yang terluar hingga yang paling tertutup, setelah itu ku hidupkan shower itu untung membuatku basah karena semprotan airnya, setetes demi setetes air itu mulai menggenangi seluruh permukaan kepalaku, lega sekali rasanya.

Dia… tiba-tiba saja aku terpikir tentang dia, laki-laki yang kemarin menarikku ke dunia yang tak aku kenal, siapa sih dia? Dimana aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?

'Sakura… kenapa kau jadi begini? Kenapa malah jadi penasaran dengan laki-laki itu?' sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, aku mengusap seluruh permukaan wajahku. Setelah itu terbitlah senyum kecil dari bibirku.

Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu larut dalam renungan ini, sampai-sampai aku lupa untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan mandiku. Sesegera mungkin aku bergegas membersihkan seluruh sabun yang melekat di kulit putihku ini, dan setelah semuanya selesai aku cepat-cepat keluar kamar mandi untuk menemui Ino yang sedari tadi menungguku.

Cklek

Sepertinya atmosfir kamarku sudah berubah, aku melirik kearah Ino, dan mendapati ekspresi kesal dari sudut wajahnya.

"Ra, udah jam berapa? Kita udah telat tau!" katanya dengan ekspresi super sebal.

"Hehehe… maaf ya.. ya udah, gue pake seragam dulu, terus kita langsung cabut… ok saying…." jawabku sambil merayunya, semoga dia tidak marah lebih dari ini, jika tidak bisa-bisa rumahku roboh karena teriakkannya.

"Ya udah, buruan… tapi sebagai ganti rugi waktu gue karena nungguin loe, loe harus traktir gue makan sepuasnya pas pulang sekolah! Ok?" katanya seperti biasa, memberi penawaran tentang kerugiannya, tapi tak apa, dari pada aku harus menahan ketulian karma dia marah.

"Siipp deh…." Jawabku sambil mengedipkan mata padanya.

"Baguss…." Ino mulai kembali pada mood nya yang tadi, senang.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku sudah rapi dengan seragam dan kaos kaki panjang sebagai pelengkapnya. Hari ini aku ingin sedikit mengias rambutku dengan jepit rambut kecil seperti pita berwarna merah marun, aku letakkan jepit itu di sebelah kanan rambutku, setelah itu aku menyisir rapi poni cantikku.

"Ok, gue dah siap nih, cabut yuk." Kataku sembari mendekat pada Ino yang lagi mengunyah roti di ruang makan yang tak jauh dari kamarku.

"Yupp… loe bawa mobil ya Ra? Bensin gue abis… hehe." Jawabnya dengan cengiran khas dia. Cengiran ala kuda nil, begitulah biasa aku menyebut cengiran lucu itu. Haha

"Ya ya ya ya… makanya buruan." Kataku menuruti kemauan Ino.

"Ayooo…." Teriaknya sembari menarik tanganku dengan semangat.

Kami keluar dari rumahku menuju garasi. Aku rasa hari ini cerah, maka dari itu sepertinya mobil Honda CR-V hitam mengkilap ini cocok untuk ku bawa ke sekolah, alasan yang lain karena aku bosan dengan mobilku yang biasa aku bawa. Sesekali ganti suasana taka pa kan? toh, yang beli mobil ini juga jarang pulang. Itu orang tuaku. Sudahlah, aku malas berbicara tentang mereka, setauku mereka tak punya anak, karena mereka selalu sibuk mengurusi bisnis yang bejibun. Haah! Sudahlah Sakura! Tak usah menyesalkan hidupmu, syukuri saja, setidaknya bersyukur itu bisa mengurangi semua bebanmu!.

Mobil ini mulai berlari di jalanannya, berlomba-lomba untuk mengantarku secepat mungkin ke sekolah, yah… itulah tujuan utamaku sekarang, menuju sekolah sesegera mungkin.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, mobil ini sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik, karena sekarang aku dan Ino sudah tiba di sekolah dengan tepat waktu. Walaupun mepet sedikit.

"Akhirnya sampai juga Ra, semoga Kakashi sensei belum masuk, ayo Ra, buruan." Ajak Ino sambil mempercepat jalannya, dan mau tak mau aku pun harus begitu jika tak ingin terlambat.

"Ino tunggu…." Teriakku sambil mensejajari langkah kaki Ino dengan langkah kakiku.

**))))THIS IS ((((**

Syukurlah… itu kata pertama yang keluar dari hatiku. Yah… syukurlah belum masuk. Aku bisa sebentar membaca buku sebelum ujian dimulai.

Aku meletakkan tasku di atas tempat dudukku, kemudian aku duduk di kursi ku dengan tenang sambil membuka buku yang aku bawa di dalam tasku.

"Ra, loe tau gak? Katanya akan ada anak pindahan di kelas kita." Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut pirang mendekatiku sembari memberi info yang menurutku itu tidak terlalu penting.

"So? Emang kenapa? Apa urusannya sama gue Nar?" yah… benar sekali, apa urusannya sama aku tentang anak baru itu? Toh, aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Yeee.. jutek amat sih? Masih pagi non… masa udah jutek gini? Galak ihh…." Katanya dengan gaya centil seperti cewek. Sebenarnya dia ini Naruto Uzumaki, sahabatku juga sih, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu mengerti karakternya.

"Aduh… gue mau baca bentar Nar… ntar Kakashi sensei keburu masuk, keburu ujian!" jawabku sedikit kesal karena saat ini dia menggangguku belajar.

"Hah? Ujian?" dia hanya bengong, nah… inilah yang aku maksud tidak begitu mengertinya, karena aku tidak bisa mengartikan ekspresi-ekspresi anehnya ini.

"Iya… makanya biarin gue belajar, ok!" Jawabu sedikit membentak. Maaf ya…

"Ta-tapi…."

Sudahlah, sepertinya aku hanya membuang waktu saja dengan bicara dan menjelaskan panjang lebar, tanpa basa basi lagi, aku langsung berdiri dan pergi keluar kelas.

Tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap sesosok bayangan makhluk itu, makhluk yang dari kemarin menyeretku ke alam lain yang aku tak tahu itu dimana.

**Deg **

Kami… dia tersenyum manis melihatku, senyum itu… senyum yang selama ini muncul dalam mimpiku. Ah, ada apa denganku? Kenapa hanya melihat senyum itu saja sudah membuatku salah tingkah begini? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa hatiku seolah mengenal dia sudah sejak lama?

Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat pemandangan indah itu, aku masih berdiri ditempatku semula yang kemudian seolah membuatku tak bisa berkutik lebih jauh dari ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku berusaha membalikkan badanku dan pergi dari area ini dengan segera, sembari melangkahkan kakiku yang berat masuk ke dalam kelas.

Aku mulai mengatur semuanya kembali menjadi normal, nafasku yang tadi seolah sesak kini sudah kembali normal.

"Hahh… " aku mencoba menarik nafas panjang.

"Ra? Ada apa? Kok narik nafas panjang gitu?" tanya Tenten, teman sekelasku yang juga sahabat dekatku dan Ino.

"Ng-nggak kok, hanya merasa lelah aja, hehe" jawabku sambil tersenyum aneh, entahlah! Aku juga bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Humm… gimana Ra?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini aku tak paham dengan maksudnya.

"Apa?" jawabku bingung.

"Itu… tentang siswa pindahan itu?" katanya menjelaskan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Oh… aku belum melihatnya..hehe" jawabku seadanya, tapi sebenarnya itu jawaban jujur, yah… aku memang belum bertemu dengan siswa pindahan yang sepertinya sangat terkenal di sekolahku.

"Kok gitu Ra? Aku udah ketemu dia, serius deh! Cakep abis, senyumnya itu Ra, manisss banget dah!" katanya sembari menceritakan pengalamannya saat ketemu siswa baru itu.

"Ampe segitunya ya?" pikirku bingung, secakep apa sih orang itu?

"Iya Ra, makanya kamu juga liat dia dong… pasti kamu bakal jatuh cinta sama dia. Pecah deh rekor jomblo Sakura. Hhahha…." Kata Tenten, sepertinya dia mengejekku.

"Hah? Gak mungkinlah, Sai aja yang paling cakep di sini gak bisa tuh ngegugurin rekor jomblo aku, hahaha." Jawabku dengan bangga.

"Hum.. liat aja nanti. Eh, aku keluar dulu ya? Dah Sakura…." Kata Tenten sembari pergi meninggalkanku.

'Gak mungkin bisa.' Gumamku dalam hati mengingat apa yang dikatakan Tenten tadi.

Aku penasaran, apa secakep itu ya? Masa Lee Min Ho dengan Kim Bum kalah sama siswa baru itu? Gak mungkin lah.

**))) LOVE (((**

**Normal POV**

"Maaf anak-anak, ujian hari ini saya tunda minggu depan, hal ini dikarenakan ada rapat mendadak dari ketua yayasan sekolah kita, dan sekarang juga kalian boleh pulang." Kata seorang guru yang masuk kekelas Sakura untuk memberi informasi.

"Yeeeeeiii…" seperti biasa, sebagaimana anak SMA, saat di suruh pulang mereka langsung bersorak-sorak gembira.

"Hah? Ya ampun… udah capek-capek belajar malah batal? Sial amat nih hari!" Sakura berumpat.

"Hahaha, sabar Ra… tunda minggu depan deh belajarnya…." Ejek Ino saat melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Dasar loe!" Jawab Sakura sedikit jengkel.

"Ya udah, kita cabut yuk?" ajak Ino.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kemana ajalah, sini gua aja yang bawa mobil. Hehehe." Jawab Ino.

"Tapi harus ke tempat yang asyik, awas loh kalo gak! Gue males!" kata Sakura ketus.

"Hahaha… tenang aja deh, Ino gitu loh, kalo gak tau tempat asyik mah, bukan Ino berarti." Jawab Ino bangga.

"Ok, let's go…." Kata Sakura sembari melempar kunci mobilnya kepada Ino.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan ke arah parkiran sekolah, sambil bercanda-canda, yah… begitulah keakraban mereka, penuh dengan canda dan tawa.

"Ra, liat deh." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk kepada seseorang.

"Hn? Apa?" jawab Sakura.

"Itu, si idola baru." Kata Ino lagi.

"Hah? Siapa?" jawab Sakura yang masih celingukan.

"Yaelah… itu, itu tuh, anak baru yang lagi gempar itu." Kata Ino sambil menarik Sakura untuk melihat apa yang di tunjuknya.

"Mana sih?" jawab Sakura yang masih belum melihat objek tunjukkan Ino.

"Ya ampun, itu Ra. Di bawah pohon sakura yang itu, deket taman." Kata Ino, sepertinya petunjuk Ino kali ini benar-benar jelas sampai membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Gak mungkin!" jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi diam, setelah itu dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju parkiran.

"Loh, emang kenapa Ra?" Tanya Ino bingung melihat tingkah pola Sakura.

"Gak, ayo buruan Ino, kita harus pergi dari sini." Jawab Sakura yang terkesan buru-buru.

**Sakura's POV**

'Kami… aku sudah gila! Kenapa harus orang itu yang jadi anak baru? Kenapa dia sih? Kalau begini ceritanya, Tenten benar, dia akan jadi pemecah rekor jomblo-ku! Aarrgghh… tidak mungkin!' aku berbicara dalam hati sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Ra, hei? Loe kenapa sih? Geleng-geleng gitu? Kayak orang linglung tau gak?" Kata Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkahku.

"Gak kok," ujarku, sepertinya aku benar-benar aneh saat bertatapan sama anak baru itu. Siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Humm, loe tau nama anak baru itu?" lanjutku bertanya kepada Ino.

"Kalo gak salah sih, Uchiha apa gitu? Gue juga lupa. Emang kenapa sama dia?" jawab Ino yang kembali bertanya kepadaku.

'Eh? Apa maksud pertanyaan Ino? Apa pertanyaanku tadi mencurigakan?' hatiku berkata.

"Ah, gak kok, just asking." Jawabku singkat.

Uchiha… sepertinya itu nama yang familiar di telingaku, siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa setiap aku melihat matanya aku jadi berubah gugup, seolah-olah pandangan mataku tertarik dalam alam yang hanya dia yang tau apa nama alam itu.

Kami… kenapa aku? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa ini? Perasaan ini tak aku kenali. Perasaan seperti ini sudah lama tak aku definisikan. Perasaan yang membuat jantungku terus aktif dengan detakan yang tak biasa. Astaga… aku kira, aku butuh penterjemah paling hebat yang bisa menerjemahkan bahasa hatiku saat ini.

Uchiha, siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa sorot matamu itu dekat sekali dengan hatiku? Kenapa senyummu itu selalu menarik hatiku? Apa ini Uchiha? Aku tau pasti, kamu pasti mengerti tentang tautan hati ini.

"Apa ini yang disebut CINTA?" pertanyaan ini keluar dengan sendirinya dari bibirku.

"Ap-apa Ra? Cinta?" jawab Ino yang sepertinya agak syok mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirku.

**_TBC_**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. *nerd***

**Astaga… jelek yak?**

**Gak papa deh,**

**Chap berikutnya Cha perbaiki lagi… ^^ **

**Gomen kalo kesannya datar. : (( *dihajar**

**Rifyu plisss… **

***puppy eyes***

**Chanidta Oktora ^^**

**Salam Coklad =D**


End file.
